1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for converting electric power, and more particularly to technology for converting electric power, which is supplied from a plurality of power supply sources, using a plurality of power conversion modules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The type of electric power supplied from a generator is, in many cases, different from that of power that can be used by a load. For example, most nations use AC-based power grids. In contrast, most domestic appliances are DC-based. Such a difference between the type of supplied power and consumed power requires a device for converting electric power in between. One of relevant technical fields is power electronics, research on which has substantially improved power conversion technology so far.
However, most technologies concern single output regarding single supply power. This is because commonly supplied power is mostly from a commercial power grid or a specially manufactured single generator, making it unnecessary to consider a plurality of generators or a plurality of power supply sources.
However, recently increasing demands for renewable energy is followed by creation of various power supply sources. Examples of power supply sources, use of which has recently been increasing rapidly, include fuel cells, solar cells, diesel generators, vehicular generators, and lithium batteries. Such power supply sources could be used as a single power supply source; but, in most cases, their supply capacity is small, and their output fluctuates due to environmental factors. Such instability requires that they be used in parallel with other power supply sources.